List of Cube Ultra Hardcore players
: Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore '' Cube Ultra Hardcore (official named since Season 8) is a game mode organized by Cube SMP member and founder, Graser, where players are placed in a randomly generated map and have to survive off from available resources and fighting each other to become the last player or team standing. The additional twist from ordinary Survival Mode Minecraft, is that hearts do not regenerate and the only way to heal is with a golden apple, golden head or healing potions. Cube UHC has spanned to 13 seasons with a total of 68 participants consisting of Cube SMP members, former Vimcraft members, players from other UHC series, friends and well-known YouTubers with over a million subscribers. Each seasons aimed for a total of 24 players per season with players selected by organizers of the respective seasons and suggested by regular Cube UHC players. Priority spots are given to close YouTuber friends and Cube SMP members. Regular non-Cube SMP players are sometimes referred to as Cube members in meetups and conventions. 8BitHomo : ''Main article: 8-Bit Homo '' AshleyMariee Ashley (aka. AshleyMariee and AshleyMarieeGaming) was a recurring player of the UHC series where she participated in Season 3 and Season 4. She was well known in the series as the cottage-builder as she built a cottage-like base in both seasons she participated in. Bayani : ''Main article: Bayani '' Blamph Blamph was a participant in UHC Season 6 where he was randomly partnered with veteran player Graser to form Team Dragons. In the season he openly challenged Graser to do a facecam if their team won, which Graser neither agree nor disagree. ChildDolphin : ''Main article: ChildDolphin '' CreeperFarts Ant (aka. CreeperFarts) was a participant of UHC Season 13, a season where truces were allowed in combination with the Mumble plugin. Despite initially trucing, he betrayed, attacked and successfully killed Bayani, who at the time only had the intention to build a house. DanTDM Dan (aka. DanTDM and TheDiamondMinecart) was a player of the UHC series Season 3 where he participated with his real-life wife, Jemma. In terms of YouTuber subscribers count, Dan has been marked as the most successful Minecraft YouTuber to have ever been invited to the UHC series. Defek7 : ''Main article: Defek7 '' Devon_Mines : ''Main article: Devon_Mines '' DfieldMark : ''Main article: DFieldMark '' Dowsey Dowsey (aka. xDowsey) was a recurring player of the UHC series and was among the original cast during the first season’s inception. Dowsey returned for two more seasons before being allegedly kicked from the group. Dowsey was notable to be the first person to kill a player with portal trapping. Dowsey’s portal trapping was responsible for disabling two teams, making his trap the most efficient to date. DrPlayStationNation Nick (aka. DrPlaystation and DrPlayStationNation) was a recurring player of the Cube UHC Series, participating a total of 5 seasons. This made him among the longest running non-Cube SMP members to participate in the UHC series. DulJuice : ''Main article: DulJuice Echo : Main article: Echo Echo (aka. Echooo and Echo Inck) was a recurring player of where he participated in Season 12 and 13. Before the debut of Season 12, he was among the few players speculated by fans as potential future UHC player due to his close ties with the Cube members and relationship with Graser. ExplosiveBisket Bisket (aka. Explosive, Mkilop2 and Pat_T) was a participant of UHC Season 1. He was notably known as the first person to ever die to PVP in Cube UHC Series. Finsgraphics : Main article: FinsGraphics '' Flexvoid Flexvoid (aka. Flex) was a recurring player and one of the original casts of the Cube UHC Series, participating for the first 4 seasons with Season 4 being his last season. FollowKevn : ''Main article: FollowKevn '' Grapeapplesauce : ''Main article: Grapeapplesauce '' Graser10 : ''Main article: Graser10 '' Guntexs Guntexs was a player and member of team Crud alongside newcomer Grape and veteran Straub in UHC Season 2. He was known for being stuck in the Nether for half of his season. Despite his more passive gamestyle, Guntexs had proven in the season that he can be a decent player when situation demands for it. HBomb94 : ''Main article: HBomb94 '' HeyImBee : ''Main article: HeyImBee '' Huahwi : ''Main article: Huahwi '' HyperCraft Dylan (aka. TheHyperCraft and Hyperdarkness) was a player from Cube UHC Season 13. He was known to be associated with the Archon's Faction servers (with Dfield, Rusher and others) and was occasionally considered as a Cube member in meetups prior to joining the Cube UHC. IBobotastic Bobotastic (aka. IBobotastic) was one of the original participants in UHC Season 1 and was notably known to be the first person to ever die in the Cube UHC series and one of the few players to be eliminated in Episode 1, before pvp was enabled. IDeactivate Deactivate (aka. iDeactivate) is a recurring player of the Cube UHC series, participating in Season 2 and 3. He is the first person to be eliminated from not relogging in time after disconnected from the server. Fin was the second person to be eliminated from not relogging in time in Season 7. JemmaPlays Jemma (aka. xXJemmaMx and JemPlaysMC) was a player in Season 3 of the UHC series where she participated with her real-life husband Dan. She was most famously known in her season for participating in a three-way battle between Grape, Bayani and herself with Jemma being the last person standing. Jeruhmi Jeruhmi was an Australian player of UHC Season 13 and Peckett's roommates. Prior to joining the UHC, Jeruhmi was closely linked with StrauberryJam and Heyimbee two regular UHC players and was considered as a Cube member in the 2015 Pax East meetup. JoeyGraceffa Joey (aka. Joey Graceffa, JOEYGRACEFFA and JoeyGraceffa) was a player of UHC Season 5 where he participated with long time friend, Stacy. He was infamous in the series for his after game comments on the UHC gamemode. JWingWangWong : ''Main article: JWingWangWong '' KermitPlays : ''Main article: KermitPlays '' Kiinqtonq : ''Main article: Kiinqtonq '' Kricken : ''Main article: ItsKricken '' LaberosStar Laberos (aka. LaberosStar and Jake) was a recurring player of the Cube UHC series and was among the original cast invited for Season 1. He would then return for a Season 2 as the veteran player in team Nicholas Cage along with newcomers, Kermit and Dul. LDShadowLady Lizzie (aka. LDShadowlady) was player from UHC Season 4, the Ender Rush Season where she teamed up with Vikk and was randomly paired with Ashley and Dolphin to form the Red Team. She was infamously known for killing herself with flint-and-steel. MagneticMC Mags (aka. MagneticMC and MagneticMinecraft) was a recurring player in the Cube UHC series and a former member of Vimcraft alongside notable recurring UHC players including Tybzi, Grape, Poke and Tofuu. MaxTheDog Max (aka MaxTheDog_ and MaxTheDog) is a player and one of the original casts for UHC Season 1. Max can be considered as the pioneer of using stealth and base infiltration to take out a player in the Cube UHC series even though he inadvertently failed. MiiNDSNiiP Miindsniip (aka. MiiNDSNiiP3 and Chase) was a participant and among the original cast in UHC Season 1. Not much was known about Miindsniip's game as he did not upload his perspective. He was eliminated via a disconnection glitch, making him the first person in UHC series to die by PVS (Player vs Server). Miindsniip was ranked 11th place and did not return for future seasons. Minecraft4Meh : ''Main article: Minecraft4Meh '' Minegal007 Minegal (aka. Emily and MineGal007) was a participant in UHC Season 6 where she was randomly paired with Ash to form Team Typhoon. It was speculated that Minegal was a replacement for Devon due to the intro in PatClone’s perspective revealing Ash initially teaming with Devon. It also because of the intro clip that it created a controversy that the randomizer was rigged from the beginning as Minegal, Ash and Devon were good friends and from the same UHC series prior to joining Cube’s UHC. MsMissyMinecraft Ash (aka. MsMissyMinecraft) was a participant in UHC Season 6 where she joined with good friend Minegal. She was randomly paired with Minegal to form the Team Typhoons. Ash subsequently became the center of a rigged randomizer controversy. MrMitch361 : ''Main article: MrMitch361 '' NoBoom : ''Main article: NoBoomGaming '' Introduced in season 13. ''Summary in working progress Palmerater Palmer (aka. Palmerater) was a recurring player of the UHC series where he participated in Season 3, 4 and 5. He was the first person to ever die to starvation. Parker_Games : Main article: MineplexOfficial '' PatClone : ''Main article: PatClone '' Peckett Peckett was a participant in UHC Season 12, the Ender Dragon Race Season. Prior to Season 12, Peckett was known as a Speed UHC player for owning the server. As a result, beginning of the season, Peckett found it difficult to adjust from Speed UHC gamemode to ordinary UHC. Peckett individually came in 15th in death order but was ranked 20th for failing to enter the End. Meanwhile his team came in 3rd in death order but was ranked 7th for failing to enter the End. Pokediger1 : ''Main article: Pokediger1 '' RumbleCrumble ''Summary in working progress Shep689 : ''Main article: Shepsquared '' Skypercain Sky (aka. Skypercain) was a recurring player of the UHC series, participating in Season 6 and 7 along with his real life brother, Fin. In both seasons he participated, Sky uploaded his perspective in FinsGames, a YouTube channel named after his brother, which he co-owns. Spryite Spryite was one of the original participants in UHC Season 1 and was the first player ever to land a PVP kill in the Cube UHC series when he killed ExplosiveBisket. Aside from being the first in the series to draw blood, he was also one of the few and the first player to die to suffocation. JWong was the second person to die to suffocation in Season 10. During his season's run, he was joined by Papawaffle as a commentary support. Stacysays : ''Main article: StacyPlays '' Starboy103 Starboy (aka. Starboy103 and Kimbro Slice) was a player from Season 2 of the Cube UHC series, teaming up with Think and Pat to form team Smuggling Tea Professional. He was credited as the longest surviving player with 0.5 hearts. SteelSaint Steelsaint (aka. SteelxSaint and Dan) was a player from UHC Season 2 and took on the leadership position for team (#)2MuchSwag alongside veteran player Kricken and newcomer Deactivate. StrauberryJam : ''Main article: StrauberryJam '' Talekio : ''Main article: Talekio '' ThatOneTomahawk : ''Main article: ThatOneTomahawk '' TheBestGinger9 Ginger (aka. TheBestGinger and TheBestGinger9) was a participant and a last minute substitute in UHC Season 5. In Season 5, Ginger was the first victim in a series of unfair elimination for combat logging against mobs. Ginger was also known to be involved in Ginger-AP conflict as a result of joining Cube UHC. TheCampingRusher : ''Main article: TheCampingRusher '' Thinknoodles : ''Main article: Thinknoodles '' Tofuugaming : ''Main article: Tofuugaming '' Tybzi : ''Main article: Tybzi '' Vasehh : ''Main article: Vasehh '' VikkstarHD Vikk (aka. Vikkstar123 and VikkstarHD) was a recurring player of the Cube UHC series. He was one of the original casts in Season 1 and later returned for Season 4. He was infamously known in the series as the only known player to ever intentionally suicide in both seasons he participated. Vikk was also not included in Season 1 intro. Willybix Willybix (aka. EatDatWillybix) aka the Happy Moderator by his Hive community was a participant of UHC Season 1. Not much is known about his season as he did not upload his perspective but it was known from chat that he died to Skeleton and came in 16th place. Willybix did not return for future seasons and had expressed his lost of interest to Minecraft in Hive forum due to college and work. YoshitoMario Yoshi (aka. YoshitoMario or HughMurrell) was a player in UHC Season 4, the Ender Rush Season. Yoshi was a regular member of the UHC roster for past seasons but could not make it due to scheduling problems. Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:A to Z